


Ansiedad es el vértigo de la libertad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, Gen, Introspection, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Siete drabbles, siete personajes, un tema: el dolor.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald





	Ansiedad es el vértigo de la libertad

**Ansiedad es el vértigo de la libertad**

_El dolor de la obediencia _

Kreacher obedece siempre a los órdenes de su joven amo.

Kreacher hace todo lo que se le pide.

Pero... quedarse mirando mientras él pierde la cabeza, mientras se acerca peligrosamente a esa agua negro, de la que no se ve el fondo, le hace tener gana de ir contra las reglas, de volver detrás, de ayudarlo.

En vez es obligado a observar el macabro espectáculo de su dolor, que se consuma bajo sus ojos.

Kreacher es un buen elfo doméstico.

Pero sin su joven amo Regulus, nada tiene sentido más.

Pero Kreacher obedece.

Siempre.

Y escapa de ese dolor, como le ha sido ordenado.

_El dolor del fin_

No siento dolor.

Solo un extraño sentido de paz.

Miro mis hermanos, y miro ese monstruo que demasiadas veces se ha mascarado de amigo.

Lo odio.

O, quizás, odio mi misma porque realizo de ser como él.

Sus miradas sorprendidas se posan en mí, recordándome mi cara cuando he golpeado mamá.

Quiero llorar. Yo no quería. Y ellos tampoco.

Albus se acerca, pero es demasiado tarde.

Cayo, exánime, cerrando los ojos.

Querría decirle que no es su culpa, pero la vida me está abandonando.

Una inútil, malsana, nociva vida.

_El dolor de la muerte_

Me había siempre gustado mi trabajo.

No esa noche.

Esa noche no veía quemaduras causadas por pociones salidas mal, o heridas graves, égida de encantamientos inexpertos.

Esa noche, había llegado a visitarme la Muerte.

Dolor y sufrimiento pasaban bajo mis ojos, casi indiferentes a lo que sentía enfrente a ellos, como si solo fuera allí para conceder sus deseos.

Fallaba, enfrente a cuerpos que ya no iban a abrir los ojos.

Corría, tratando de seguir sus almas, pero estaba demasiado rápidas por mí.

La Muerte impregnaba ese lugar. Y yo me había quedado sola a contrastarla.

_El dolor de la ausencia _

Traicionado.

Traicionado pensando que por ti pusiera ser más importante de todo.

Pero no has quitado de acusarme de la muerte de tu maldita hermana, solo para no tener que admitir que la varita que había echado el golpe mortal podía ser la tuya también.

Río de ti, río de la frenesí con que quieres erradicarme como si fuera una raíz envenenada.

Las paredes de Nurmengard se aprietan a mi alrededor, pero no me doy cuenta.

La única cosa en que puedo pensar es que tú has tomado tus decisiones.

No te odio por eso. Pero sufro.

_El dolor de la venganza_

Miro estas paredes con una sonrisa maléfica en los labios.

Cerro brevemente los ojos, y mi mente vaga hacia los cadáveres de asquerosos sangre sucios que aquí van a yacer, como recordatorio para mis estúpidos compañeros, demasiado condescendientes con esa vergüenza del mundo mágico que son los sangre sucios.

Van a pagar para ser nacidos, con su inútil y mísera vida.

Para haber infectado las paredes de la noble Hogwarts.

Saludo el basilisco, el arma que me va a donar la victoria.

Me alejo rápido, acompañado del eco de gritos que aún tienen que llegar, que pero no tardaran a impregnar esa cámara de pura agonía.

_El dolor de la rendida _

Su voz, llena de rabia.

Sus ojos, de dolor.

Mi gente y yo estábamos sufriendo su ira incontrolada, sin reaccionar.

Hasta que no realicé lo que nos estaba pidiendo.

Nos pedía de traicionar todo lo en que creíamos, todo lo que profesábamos.

De volvernos en esclavizados.

No me gustaba que me dijeran cobarde, era mi justificación.

La verdad era que, aun detestando el género humano, no podía sostener la vista de la ansiedad en su mirada.

Levanté los ojos hacia las estrellas, buscando seños.

“Combatiremos.” cedía, inerme enfrente a la pura desesperación.

_El dolor de la sangre_

Nunca he amado el Avada Kedavra.

Es demasiado ordenado, demasiado rápido, poco satisfactorio.

Soy el rey del Caos.

De noche, cuando leo en las miradas que cruzan la mía el puro terror, la confusión, es la verdadera droga para mí.

No se trata de matar.

Se trata de _dolor. _De _sangre_. De _miedo_.

Porque ellos todos son hombres, y ninguno quiere ensuciarse las manos.

Yo soy un animal, y vivo del sabor de la carne entre los dientes.

Su horror es mi oxígeno.

Su sangre es mi agua.

Soy un monstruo. Y serlo, es _intoxicante. _


End file.
